Ecstasy?
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: [¿Éxtasis? Eso necesitaba, llegar hasta el cielo y sentirse en las nubes, el único problema era… que lo habían dejado solo…] CRAN. Lime.


_South Park no me pertenece, son idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

_Y regreso con mis cosillas Cran Lime(?) Hay un 'algo' que hace que me dé penita escribir Lemmon... no sé, simplemente no se me da. _

* * *

**Ecstasy?**

**[CraigxStan] **

Le acorraló contra la pared apretándolo hacia sí, sintiéndole, deseándole. Gruñó con desesperación mientras le tomaba de la cadera y se _restregaba _descaradamente contra él, sonriendo al sentir como _despertaba_. Escuchó con excitación el gemido que salió de los labios del otro, entrecortando el beso. Sonrió un poco y le miró con lujuria.

Se sentía avergonzado por haber dejado salir ese gemido tan… _vulgar_. Le miró a los ojos y se sonrojó. Esa sonrisa socarrona le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y a la vez le excitó, _aún más. _Desvió su mirada.

Frunció el entrecejo al sentirse ignorado, alejó una de sus manos de la cadera del pelinegro menor para llevarla a su nuca, lo tomó y le apretó más contra la pared iniciando otro candente beso.

Stan se sorprendió un poco por el repentino beso pero correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Tucker. Sintió la mano del otro retirarse de su nuca para recorrer su espalda con suavidad hasta llegar a su trasero, gimió al sentir el apretón.

Sonrió entre el beso e introdujo su lengua a la boca del otro recorriéndole con descaro. Sintió un tirón en su cabello, gimió separándose ligeramente de Marsh, este le miraba travieso, sonrió con picardía y se abalanzó al cuello del chico.

_-Ngh… -_Gimió bajito Stan al sentir cómo le lamía el cuello. Bajó sus manos hasta la espalda de Craig acariciándole sobre la sudadera, disfrutando la atención que le estaba dando.

Succionó con prisa el cuello del otro dejándole una marca rojiza. _Todo suyo. _Subió sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro menor sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel. Le dio un beso húmedo y recorrió con tranquilidad el torso del chico por debajo de la camiseta.

Stan sintió que sus piernas no le durarían, comenzaba a cansarse, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y no tenía idea del porqué. Jadeó deshaciendo el beso y empujó con delicadeza al otro, separándoles. Tucker le miró perplejo "_Pero qué…?" _pensó mirando incrédulo al otro. Jamás, jamás le habían rechazado tan abruptamente; nunca, ya se estaba poniendo _interesante _y Marsh se separaba interrumpiendo todo.

El chico de ojos azules se rió por lo bajo al ver la reacción de _su novio. _

_-¿Te estás burlando de mi? –_le dijo enojado el otro pelinegro.

-_¿Eh? No seas tonto… -_sonrió recargándose en la pared. Le miró divertido, Tucker se veía gracioso enojado. Suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo. Craig le miró con la ceja alzada.

-_Hey… -_

-_¿Sí? –_Alzó la mirada con inocencia. Tucker se sonrojó y se acuclilló hasta quedar a la altura de Marsh. Lo analizó serio, y de un momento a otro se volvió a abalanzar a los labios del pelinegro menor. Abrió las piernas del chico para acomodarse mejor. Stan le volvió a tomar del cuello acercándole más, rozando _aquella parte. _Jadeó emocionado y se concentró en el beso. Con algo de fuerza de voluntad se separó del beso y empujó insistentemente a Craig dejándolo semi-acostado en el suelo.

Le miró confundido recargándose en sus antebrazos, sosteniéndose. El pelinegro menor se colocó encima de él y le sonrió lamiéndose los labios. Jadeó excitado. Era increíble la forma en la que Marsh le controlaba.

Se inclinó relamiéndose los labios. Lamió el cuello de Tucker gozando al sentir cómo se tensaba, mordisqueó con delicadeza una zona específica para después succionar, se separó y sonrió al ver la pequeña marca en la piel del otro. Le gruñó en el oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

"_Maldición" _ Pensó Craig mientras sentía como volvía a _despertar. _

Sonrió con malicia, y con cuidado se sentó sobre el bulto de su acompañante haciéndole gemir con fuerza. Música para sus oídos. Comenzó a _restregarse. _

Jadeó y se dejó caer por completo en el suelo, movió su cadera con insistencia contra el trasero del otro. Tenía tanta presión contenida. Dirigió sus manos a la cadera del otro haciendo el contacto aún más placentero. Escuchaba gemir a Stan y sonrió.

-_Ah… Stan… -_Gimió lujurioso. _Le necesitaba, _le necesitaba ya.

El susodicho sonrió y dejó de moverse, provocando un gemido de frustración en el pelinegro mayor. Apartó las manos del otro de su cadera y se levantó. _"¡¿Eh?!" _pensó Tucker, quien se levantó quedando sentado en el piso.

-_… ¿Stan? –_dijo confundido. El otro le sonrió.

-_Dejemos esto para otro día, ¿sí? –_le dijo sonriente el pelinegro, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta del cuarto. La abrió y le sonrió una última vez cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-_¡¿Eh?! ¡Stan Marsh, no me puedes dejar así! –_Gritó con ganas. Estaba enfurecido, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Cómo diablos se le puede dejar a alguien así? _¿En ese estado? _Ese Marsh ya se las vería.

Y ahí quedó Tucker; gruñó. Estaba enojado. _Caliente. _En el cuarto de la limpieza. _En la hora de educación física._

* * *

_Y bueno, así quedó... por favor dejen sus reviews, me hacen feliz, excepto ese 'gracioso' anónimo, que se vaya a la ñonga. __  
_

_Como sea, gracias por leer mis principiantes fanfics 3. _


End file.
